Water desalination is the process of making fresh water by removing dissolved minerals (including but not limited to salt) from seawater, brackish water, or treated wastewater. Desalination technologies include reverse osmosis, distillation, electrodialysis, and vacuum freezing. Salt extracted from seawater during the desalination process comes out as concentrated brine whose salinity may be twice as high as that of seawater. Brine generated during the desalination process is often discharged directly into the ocean. The high-density desalination waste tends to fall on the sea floor near the brine outfall, creating a very salty layer that may negatively impact the flora, the marine life, and any related human activities in the region.